The Trouble With Senshi
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: Amazing, after a five year lag, the second new chapter is now up. When Wu Fei gets hold of the seven Dragonballs, what will he wish for? How will it involve Sailor Mars? For the answers to these questions and more, read on brave soul.
1. Wu Fei's Wish

Story by SinisterMarmalade with help from his LoveAntelope.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or seek to profit materially from Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragonball Z. I have nothing but the deepest respect for these characters, their stories and their authors.  
  
I welcome commentary, criticism, corrections and even flames from all interested parties. On with the show.  
  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 1: Wu Fei's Wish  
  
  
Wu Fei Chang had finally done it. He had collected all seven dragonballs and was prepared to make his wish. He arranged them in a circle at the foot of a decrepit Shinto shrine.  
The night around him shrouded itself with a slight fog. Chang had chosen this secluded spot to assure that the others would not interfere. Wu Fei took a deep breath and smiled softly to himself. He had struggled for a year and a half to achieve this one moment, and now he seemed unwilling to let it pass. He had planned it to the last detail, even down to the exact wording of his wish.  
Chang's features took on a serious caste as he slowly stood and lifted his arms to the heavens.  
"Arise eternal dragon, and grant me my wish!" Wu Fei thundered. The dragonballs began to glow, then a bright light shot from the center of the circle into the night sky. The once black velvet night became as bright as day.  
'So much for keeping this a secret,' Wu Fei thought to himself. Suddenly there appeared the fiery golden form of the eternal dragon. It towered like a behemoth above him, and for the first time Wu Fei knew true fear.  
"What is your wish? Be careful what you wish for, I will grant anything you desire," the dragon intoned. Wu Fei gathered his courage as he remembered this was a thing he did not only for himself but also for the sake of his clan.  
"I wish for a wife who is strong, intelligent, beautiful and caring," he said with a mounting joy.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Flank her to the left Rei," Mina shouted over the din of panicked bystanders.  
'Scratch one job,' thought Andrew as he fled the doomed video arcade.  
"There is a strange energy signature radiating from Bammu's left side," commented Ami. Rei reached toward Bammu's head with an ofuda scroll. As the scroll made contact there was a bright flash of light. When the senshi looked back, Rei and Bammu were nowhere to be seen.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oof," exhaled Rei as she hit the ground. Bammu hit the ground next to her. Wu Fei was a bit confused as he saw a horrible monster land next to a beautiful woman.  
"I'll take the one on the left," he clarified.  
The first thing Rei saw when she looked up was Bammu. She noticed the ofuda scroll was still in place keeping the monster paralysed. Rei lept to her feet and shouted "Mars...Fire...IGNITE!" Her deadly attack obliterated the monster.  
Wu Fei, having watched this, decided that this was a demonstration of his wife's right to bear his children.  
Rei looked down at the pile of ash that had once been Bammu. A wisp of smoke rose from the embers, then nothing. She raised her head and scanned her new surroundings. Her eyes immediately focused on an attractive young chinese boy kneeling among what looked like seven glowing beach balls. Approaching in the distance were four more young men, each one carrying a firearm. Rei took up a defensive stance.  
A dangerous looking boy with short brown hair addressed her. "State your name and your reason for being here," Heero commanded as he trained his pistol on her forehead. She lept on to an old, weatherbeaten rooftop faster than the eye could follow.  
"How dare you threaten Sailor Mars, the warrior of,"  
"BLAM!"  
Rei felt a sudden jolt of pain in her left shoulder. Spinning, she fell off the roof and into unconsciousness.  
Wu Fei Chang saw Heero fire his weapon, then watched his beloved fall. With an inarticulate cry of rage Wu Fei launched himself at Heero and knocked him to the ground. "You Motherless, Fatherless, brainless, dickless, spineless, soulless, consciousless BASTARD!" screamed Wu Fei as he continuously rained down punches on Heero. "Do you know how long it took me to gather the seven dragonballs together? DO YOU!?!"  
"Dragons have seven balls? Wouldn't that get in the way of flying? And why would anyone want to collect them anyway?" Duo Maxwell wondered aloud. Quatre thought about it a moment, then blushed as he realised what Duo was getting at.  
Meanwhile, Trowa Barton walked over to the unconscious girl and felt for a pulse. "Wait," he shouted, "she lives!"  
"Thank Allah!" exclaimed Quatre. Wu Fei got off of Heero and ran to his wife's side to check. It was true, she still breathed. For a brief moment relief flooded him, but it was quickly replaced with worry. Gently, he lifted the girl's supple frame.  
'Kami-sama, she's beautiful,' he thought to himself. Then his eyes fell on her wound and he snapped back to reality. "Trowa, Quatre, run ahead and prepare the med bay!" he shouted as he hurried after them.  
  
End chapter 1. 


	2. Say That Again

Story by SinisterMarmalade with help from his LoveAntelope.  
  
In no way do I intend any disrespect, infringement or profit by this story.  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 2: Say That Again!  
  
As Rei woke up, she found herself lying on a cold metal bed in a sterile white room. Sitting up she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. Rei scanned the room for an exit. Seeing one, she stood up and silently ran towards it.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't," said a braided boy leaning in the corner with a baseball cap pulled down over his face, hiding his eyes.  
  
"So you're going to keep me here against my will?" Rei retorted, anger rising in her eyes.  
  
"You're going to have to take that up with your husband," Duo said, cracking a grin.  
  
"MY WHAT!?!" Rei balled her hands up into tight fists and took a deep breath. "Where is he?" she asked in a dangerously quiet tone of voice.  
  
'Poor dumb bastard,' Duo thought to himself. "I'll take you to him," he offered, mentally adding, 'Then I'm gonna run like hell.'  
  
Silently, she followed him down several maze like corridors. After a short while, Rei detected the smell of peking duck being prepared. They stopped before a shiny pair of metal swinging doors. "You're hubby's in there," Duo teased. Livid, Rei pushed past him and into the kitchen.  
  
Wu Fei turned around at the sound of the swinging doors, the peking duck on a platter in his hands. On seeing Rei, he smiled and greeted her. "My wife, you are awake!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
If you are a sensitive individual, you may want to skip ahead a bit as this next part is rather violent.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rei spun on her left heel, bringing the ball of her right foot across Wu Fei's face. He landed face first in the peking duck, out cold.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The girls stood, mouths agape, staring at the space where Rei and Bammu had recently been. Ami pushed a button on her headpiece and her blue goggles slid down over her eyes. She quickly scanned the area for any trace of their friend or the youma. "They're not here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" responded an irate Minako.  
  
"Where did they go?" asked a bewildered Usagi. At that moment a portal opened up and out of it stepped a sheepish looking Setsuna.  
  
"It seems, perhaps, that a problem has arisen," Pluto said, avoiding eye contact. Makoto looked at her with bemusement.  
  
"No shit," the senshi of thunder responded, arms crossed. Ignoring the interruption, Setsuna continued on with her explanation.  
  
"Sailor Mars has crossed over into another dimension, brought there by a force more powerful than I. Because of the presence of a senshi in this other plane of reality, I fear that youma will travel there soon and cause trouble. The people of our dimension as well as this other one must be protected," stated Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What can we do, Setsuna? How can we be two places at once?" asked Ami.  
  
"I will go," said Usagi somberly.  
  
"No," replied Setsuna, "You're destiny lies in this dimension. I will lead Minako, Makoto and Ami through the portal to this other dimension. There we will fight whatever monsters come through to the other side. Princess, you must stay here and lead the outer senshi."  
  
With a final wave, the scouts parted ways on their new mission.  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

Story by SinisterMarmalade with help from his LoveAntelope.  
  
I intend no copyright infringement, disrespect or profit of the authors whose characters or ideas I make use of. Thank you.  
  
I apologize for the short length of the last chapter. I hope that this chapter's length will make up for that. I also apologize if I have the facts wrong as to Wu Fei's upbringing and history, as I have not seen the entirety of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Dragonball Z. Thank you again.  
  
As a public service message, I implore all readers to never reveal their private parts to chimpanzees, especially if they can reach you through the bars. And its not the best idea to write a fanfic at 5:30 in the morning.  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 3: Hell Hath No Fury  
  
Part One; Quatre's POV  
  
As I was walking towards the kitchen in search of a light snack, I heard a great clatter from that vicinity. Scant seconds later Duo ran past me going the other way, chuckling to himself. "What in the name of all that is sacred has Duo done now?" I pondered to myself. As I raced to the kitchen to survey the damage I sensed great anger and confusion. Entering the arena of discontent, my eyes fell upon our erstwhile guest holding a semi-conscious Wu Fei against the wall.  
  
"Pardon me," I ventured, attempting to appear non threatening. The girl turned to face me, dropping Wu Fei, and violet eyes met my own. Very pretty violet eyes. Very pretty, very dangerous violet eyes. I deliberated with myself as to whether Duo had been wise to flee, but since this was my house it fell to me to settle this matter. I realized, though, that I was proceeding without a plan. Just then Heero entered the room and my last hope for a peaceful resolution was thoroughly dashed.  
  
"Omae O korosu," he uttered, pointing a gun at the girl. In defence of my next action I wish to plead temporary insanity.  
  
I cold cocked Heero.  
  
Part Two;Duo's POV  
  
'Poor bastard,' I thought to myself, 'poor, poor bastard,but better him than me.' I silently sprinted away from the destruction as I heard Wuffy fall to the ground. A chuckle escaped me as I passed Q-man in the hall, going the other way. As I slowed down I heard him speed up, probably thinking I caused this fresh hell. A moment later Heero ran by me going the same way Quatre had. I can put two and two together pretty well, but my curiosity overrode my survival instinct. I arrived on the scene to see Quatre cold cock Heero, then I realized my mouth was hanging open. "Holy shit, Q-man!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm dead, aren't I," Quatre asked, clearly scared. Now I know I'm an ass, but on occasion I go soft. I figure out of all of us, Q-man least deserves to die young.  
  
"Tell him I did it," I said in a rare moment. Quatre being Quatre, he hugged me.  
  
"Someone tell me what in the hell is going on!" Wu Fei's wife snarled. Now I gotta admit, Wuffy can pick 'em. Raven black hair to her waist, legs to her neck, and eyes that are cute in so many ways. At the moment they were cute like looking down a gun barrel.  
  
"Listen babe," she twitched when I called her 'babe' but I figured the best thing to do was to keep talking, "what I know is in the middle of the night a big flash of light from outside wakes me up and for a second I think OZ dropped a nuke on us. When I realize I'm not dead, I grab my gun and head outside where I join up with the others. We see Wu Fei," I pointed to Wuffy who was struggling to his feet, " playing with seven glowing beach balls."  
  
"Dragon balls," Wuffy interrupts me.  
  
"What do a dragon's balls have to do with you and I being married!?!" she demands of him. Personally, I think this chick is hottest when she's pissed off. Oh boy! Anyway, Wuffy looks at her a little warily and then launches into her narrative.  
  
"My name is Wu Fei Chang and I come from a long line of warrior-scholars. I myself am the pilot of Shin Long, the finest gundam ever built!"  
  
"What's a gundam?" Our resident hottie asks. We all look at her in disbelief, but Wu-man's next words surprise me even more.  
  
"I will show you Shin Long later," he says.  
  
"No one can see a gundam and live," says Heero from the floor, reaching for his gun. Rei kicks the gun away from him as Wuffy lifts Heero up by his collar so they're nose to nose.  
  
"Touch her and die, Yuy!" he snarls. Rei scrutinizes Heero for a minute, then her features take on the most dangerous (albeit cutest) look I'd seen all night.  
  
"You're the guy that shot me!" she shouted at him. Quatre turned his eyes away to avoid the impending scene of violence, but I decided to step in, my survival instinct appearantly on the blink.  
  
"Heero, if you shoot that hot babe I'll quit the team!" I announce. I'm good at shocking people, I just didn't know I'd be leading the charge.  
  
"I'm with Duo," Quatre said from behind me, mustering his courage, "and if I quit, then you're moving out!" It was a surprise but it was going to be a hell of a night for surprises. My next surprise came when Heero backed off. Fool that I am, I decided to step between Rei and Heero.  
  
"Yo, Wu-man, You were on a roll," I say to him, flashing a smile. He spared me a quick glare, then resumed his story.  
  
"As I said," he explained, taking a deep breath, "I come from a proud clan of chinese warriors whose bloodline was expected to last until the end of time. However, when I was but a whelp OZ attacked my family's lands. I was the only survivor. In the morning, I buried my family." Wu Fei looks like he's either gonna cry or kill someone. He has this 'I'm not gonna cry 'cause I'm too pissed off' look on his face. The girl's expression has softened somewhat and damn but I thought she was pretty before. With a new kindness to her face she looks almost angelic. It's clear she still doesn't trust us, but its a nice change.  
  
"How old were you?" she asks him with surprisng tenderness. He looked up at her and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I was twelve," responds Wuffy stoically. I feel a tear roll down as Q-man hugs me and starts sobbing into my shirt. Heero just leaves the room. In case you're wondering, Trowa's on a mission while all this is going on. Wuffy's starting to lose the battle with his tear ducts, and then out of the blue, Rei hands him a hankerchief. Wu Fei accepts the proffered hankie shyly and dabs his eyes with it.  
  
"I'm sorry for you're loss," she says, "but how does that lead to me becoming your wife?"  
  
"Since I became a gundam pilot, I had been collecting the seven dragon balls, legendary artifacts that are said to have been created by a demigod. When brought together they summon the eternal dragon who will grant the holder of the dragon balls any one wish!" Wu Fei finished with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"I guess if you have him by the balls then he doesn't have much choice, does he?" I joked to lighten the mood.  
  
"What did you wish for?" asked Quatre, no longer crying. Wuffy looked heavenward.  
  
I wished for a wife who is strong, intelligent, beautiful and caring!" he proclaimed with conviction. His wife, blushing, looked like she didn't know whether to be flattered or rizzed.  
  
"Why didn't you just date?" she asked him. Wu Fei thought for a minute.  
  
"That plan never occured to me," he said matter of factly. There are days I could just hit him. At that moment, however, the intruder alarm started to blare and off we went to examine this new catastrophe.  
  
"Whatever it is," I said to myself, "It has to be more normal than anything else that's gone on tonight."  
  
Isn't it funny how a few little words can jinx you so bad?  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Preview of next chapter;  
  
"...," Trowa said with determination. 


	4. What In The Name Of?

Story by SinisterMarmalade and LoveAntelope.  
  
I do not intend any disrespect, infringement, or profit by this story.  
  
I'd like to thank The Iron Duke for the correct spelling of Shenlong, and Ruby Red Dragon for the consistent reviews. I'd like to thank everyone else for reading.  
  
Also LoveAntelope wishes to say to Zarabeth McGregor in regards to Rei kicking Wu Fei's ass yes he's one of my favorites too but after what he did I couldn't help but make... er, suggest to my boyfriend that Rei would probably kick Wu Fei's ass.  
  
On with the show!  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 4: What In The Name Of?  
  
Trowa Barton could see Quatre's mansion ahead of him, maybe two miles distant, as he yawned and prepared to stop at the hidden terminal and give the password. It had been a long night and what he needed now was sleep. Alas it was not to be.  
  
Out of nowhere a giant foot appeared in the road. It was about as large as the foot of a gundam, more or less, with some obvious differences. For example, this foot was red and scaly, very reptillian in fact. For another thing, this foot had large talons that Trowa was about to crash his van into. Thinking quickly, he decided if he could do some damage to this thing and still get away, it might become easier to destroy this gargantuan monstrosity later. Grabbing an emergency pack from under the passenger seat, Trowa stepped on the accelerator hard, hurtling the turbo-charged van towards its final destination. At the last minute he lept, tucking into a roll as he hit the ground. Although hitting the pavement at that speed hurt like hell, he managed to avoid major injury. At least now he was fully awake.  
  
Looking up, Trowa took in the full dimensions of the horror he faced. It was about thirty feet high at the shoulder, with four legs in total. He judged it to be perhaps sixty feet long with another thirty feet of tail. The head was not unlike that of a great reptillian mastiff, with black orbs eyes and teeth like stalactites.As the van impacted this great beast there was a powerful explosion. The creature, however, just looked dumbly at the wreckage and didn't even howl in pain. Then the thing turned its attention to Trowa, and he found himself staring down countless tons of whoop ass.  
  
"...," Trowa said with determination. Quickly formulating a plan, he pulled a flare gun from the emergency pack and fired to the left, then sprinted to the right. The plan worked, and the behemoth monster watched the pretty light arc away. Trowa had almost made it to the treeline when the thing turned its attention back to him. As he dove into the underbrush to hide, he pulled a hand held radio from the kit.  
  
"Heero, Heero Yuy, do you hear me?" he whispered frantically into the radio. Several tense moments passed before...  
  
"Heero Yuy here. What's your situation Trowa?" The spanish acrobat had never before been so happy to hear that voice.  
  
"Heero, I'm about two miles outside the north gate and I'm being attacked by a sixty foot long reptillian dog!" In hindsight Trowa realized there really wasn't any way to make that sound good.  
  
"Trowa, I expect this shit from Duo but not not from you. I'm going to hang up," Heero stated irately.  
  
"NOOOO! For the love of God, Heero, don't hang up!" Trowa realized his mistake the moment he was done shouting. Looking up, he could see the creature was looking right back down at him.  
  
"Right, fine. I'm going out there to investigate myself and if you're making this up, which you have to be, I'm going to kick the living hell out of you," Heero said just before the radio went dead. Trowa wasn't listening to it anyway, he was too busy running to notice.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Baka," Heero muttered, not entirely sure who he was directing this at. Himself, for putting up with this madness, or the others for perpetrating it. As he sprinted out the door, he hit the intruder alert button, little realizing what madness he was running towards.  
  
'Holy shit!' He thought as he saw the towering monstrosity in front of him.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I sense an overwhelmingly evil presence," Rei related to the other pilots as they ran out the front door. Catching up to Heero, they stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them, chasing Trowa, was the most horrific thing any of them had ever seen. "This is gonna take a really big ofuda scroll," she said, then her face took on a determined caste as she turned to Wu Fei. "Wu Fei, what I'm going to need from you is a long, wide sheet of paper that is very large."  
  
"Are you a miko?" he asked in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"A fire miko, hai. Now get going!" she commanded. Strangely, Wu Fei did not question her orders. "Quatre, I need a mop, a bucket of paint, bells and candles," Rei ordered.  
  
"I got the bells!" said Duo, pulling a wind chime off a nearby tree as Quatre relayed the rest of the list inside via radio. A very large Arabian dropped the required items at Quatre's feet. Seeing the monster, he drew a sword and stood in front of Quatre protectively.  
  
"Rasheed, go inside," Quatre ordered.  
  
"I'll not leave you to face this thing alone," Rasheed responded grimly.  
  
"Rasheed, I do not often order you to do things. Go inside," Quatre stated with finality.  
  
"I do this under protest," the large Arabian said, sheathing his sword and standing just inside the doorway.  
  
"Next I'll need a distraction," Rei mused aloud. Wu Fei dropped a long, white silk flag at her feet. Then with a loud battle cry he drew his sword and charged at the monster. "Wu Fei, don't... Kami-sama!" she exclaimed. "Duo, please keep my... keep Wu Fei from getting himself killed," she pleaded. Duo nodded quickly and sprinted after his friend.  
  
"I'm so nice today, I swear I'm gonna wind up a saint," Duo muttered.  
  
End chapter four. 


	5. If It Wasn't For Weird Luck

Story by SinisterMarmalade and LoveAntelope.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. All I can say in my defense is that life got in the way. Gomen nasai.  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 5: If It Wasn't For Weird Luck  
  
Wu Fei's POV  
  
"Die vile thing!" I yelled as I charged the demonic creature. The monster suddenly stopped chasing Trowa and turned its attention to me. A weak onna would have flinched, but instead, as it lunged toward me, I raised my sword high and shouted...  
  
"Oof!" Someone had tackled me, but who would have the temerity to do so? As I rolled over to pin my assailent, I realized it could only have been him.  
  
"I swear Wu-man, you have the survival instinct of a demented billy goat," the braided baka said to me.  
  
"I only have one question Maxwell. Why?" I asked him with a hint of menace as we stood up and started running.  
  
"Because, Wuffles, your wife asked me to save 'her Wu Fei!' Duo responded with a voice of righteous irritation. I don't know why that news filled me with such joy. With sudden inspiration I changed direction and started running towards the monstrosity.  
  
"Wu Fei, what in the hell are you doing!" Maxwell shouted in disbelief.  
  
"My wife needs a distraction and we're not done yet!" I yelled back, almost laughing.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
'I'm going to kill the @#*&%%!!! bastard!' I thought to myself. 'I'll save him from Fidozilla here, then I'm just gonna kill him! and I'm only doing that 'cause I promised Rei!'  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
"Hey Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru," I called as I ran up to them, "guess what?"  
  
"What's up Koneko? You look excited about something," Haruka answered with a grin. I couldn't wait to tell them.  
  
"Well, first Rei-chan got sucked into another dimension by a force that Setsuna couldn't predict, and because there's a senshi in that other dimension youma are gonna start attacking people there too. Because of that Setsuna-san took Ami-chan, Makoto-chan and Minako-chan with her to the other dimension to protect the people who live there. And do you know what Setsuna said just before she stepped through the portal?" I asked, almost hopping with excitement. The three outers looked at eachother worriedly.  
  
"What did she say?" Michiru asked cautiously.  
  
"She said that I'm in charge!" I loudly proclaimed. Then I did the happy Mihoshi dance I learned from watching Tenchi Muyo as the outers sweat-dropped. It's so much fun scaring them sometimes. I'm so bad.  
  
  
Heero's POV  
  
The situation, as I saw it, was this; Duo and Wu Fei were playing suicide tag with Fido, Trowa is trying to catch his breath and Rei and Quatre are making a giant flag. @#&%% great.  
  
"What is that for?" I asked the girl, pointing at their arts and crafts project.  
  
"This is an ofuda scroll, and if I can get it in contact with the youma's flesh, it will be paralysed!" She responded hotly. "Now I just need to figure out how to do that."  
  
I looked at the monster, then looked at Rei. "I have a way," I told her, "follow me." What did I have to lose anyway? Wu Fei was already going to show her his gundam, and we weren't going to beat this thing on foot. That, and it would be nice to have Wing Zero's firepower ready to go if this ofuda thing doesn't work.  
  
As we raced along to the secret hangar where the gundams are stored I was mildly surprised that she could keep up with me. That's not important right now, though, killing the horror outside is. I quickly climb into Wing Zero and impatiently wait through the retinol scan. When its through I extend Wing Zero's hand and Rei climbs onto it.  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
As I ran I realized that Fido was no longer chasing me, so I turned around to find out why. It occured to me, watching Wu Fei charge the beast and Duo follow him, that my friends had finally lost their minds. Spying Quatre, I headed towards him, hoping his sanity was still intact.  
  
"Quatre, what is going on?" I asked him with forced calm. He picked up a large silk flag with strange symbols painted on it.  
  
"With this we can defeat the monster!" he told me cheerfully. I sweat-dropped and despaired. Just then Wing Zero walked up with that Rei girl in its outstretched hand. Quatre tossed the flag up to her and she caught it.  
  
"You're actually serious?" I said to him in disbelief.  
  
"We're just hoping Rei is serious," he responded with a nervous laugh.  
  
Makoto's POV  
  
Setsuna, Minako, Ami and I walked through a glowing blue tunnel until we got to a mirror-like portal at the end. Stepping through, I saw Rei standing in the outstretched hand of a huge robot holding a giant ofuda, four cute boys, and a really big lizard-like doberman. And they were all staring at me. 


	6. Out Of The Frying Pan

Story by SinisterMarmalade and LoveAntelope.  
  
I intend no infringement, profit or disrespect by this story. I have only the deepest respect for the creators of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.  
  
LoveAntelope and I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. We were delayed by a combination of life and writer's block.  
  
On with the show.  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 6: Out Of The Frying Pan  
  
Makoto, Minako, Ami and Setsuna stepped out of the glowing blue portal and into still-frame pandemonium. Suddenly a shout filled the air.  
  
"Die oni dog!" cried Wu Fei as he raised his sword high and charged, rushing towards the monster's achille's tendon.  
  
"You crazy asshole!" shouted Duo as he pursued his friend.  
  
Makoto saw the two young men rushing towards the monster's legs. The creature lifted its foot in preparation to kick them. The chinese boy saw the movement and began to dodge, his friend was caught unawares. As Makoto ran towards him she saw him mouth the words 'oh shit.' Relying on her senshi speed she tackled him out of the way. Duo felt one of his ribs crack from the impact. Wu Fei, however, wasn't as lucky. He had dodged to the left and the monster had managed to pin him with its other foot.  
  
"How dare you harm my Wu Fei!" shouted Rei, insensed. She felt the burning heat of rage ignite her powers. As the energies gathered within her being, she shouted "Aku Ryu Taisan" while throwing the ofuda in the monster's face, paralysing it.  
  
Ami tapped her goggles down and began to analyse the monster for a weak spot. "Rei, aim for its left shoulder, just under the collarbone!" she exclaimed.  
  
Rei's energies began to coalesce into a new form as she cried out "Mars Flaming Dragon Strike!" From her outstretched hands a flaming golden dragon arose and raced towards the monster with claws upraised, ready to strike. The vicious attack engulfed the monster upon impact, turning it to ash.  
  
"I hate the smell of burnt dog," Rei said as she passed out.  
  
End Part 6. 


	7. Calm Precedes The Storm

Story by SinisterMarmalade and LoveAntelope.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. On with the show.  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 7: Calm Precedes The Storm  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I gazed at the cute brunette laying on top of me. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, brown shoulder length hair in a ponytail and a startled look on her face.  
  
"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked helpfully.  
  
"Rei!" she shouted, rising to her feet. Laying underneath her and being a guy, I had to look up. Never had I seen legs like hers before. Long, toned and smooth. Upon reflection it was probably a good thing that she completely ignored me and ran off towards her unconcious friend.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Observing these events was an enemy that the scouts believed to be long dead. "Sailor Brats," the figure said with a smirk, "you should have finished me off when you had the chance. By killing Beryl you have set me free! But now is no time to gloat, for I must act while the senshi are distracted."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A bit later the Gundam Pilots and the Senshi were gathered in the medbay. Rei and Wu Fei lay on adjacent cots, while Duo lay on another one across from them. Makoto was the first to speak.  
  
"Alright Setsuna, we've taken enough on faith, so what is going on?"  
  
"I... I don't know. My powers are being blocked by someone in this time period," she stated with surprise. Then her head snapped up as she came to a decision. "I must go to the palace on Pluto to access the gates of time."  
  
"Right, and I'll go see what I can dig up in the batcave. HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET TO PLUTO!?!" Duo shouted, then clutched his ribs.  
  
"I will teleport there, of course," she replied with perfect calm. The G-boys all facefaulted.  
  
"Perhaps we should explain," suggested Ami.  
  
"Are you suggesting we reveal ourselves to these boys?" Setsuna said with disdain. "It would hardly do to get them involved in our conflict."  
  
"Boys?" exclaimed Duo, "I'm sixteen and I'm the youngest!"  
  
"I am over two thousand years old, child," she responded icily.  
  
"Okay, old lady, want me to help you across the street?" he retorted with a grin. She glared at him with the most gorgeous red eyes he had ever seen. 'Whoah, red eyes?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hn, this is getting us nowhere," stated Heero.  
  
"Setsuna-san, don't we need the Moon Princess for all of us to teleport?" Ami pointed out.  
  
"Only if all of us were going. I can teleport myself at any time," Setsuna responded.  
  
"Setsuna-san, I think it would be a good idea if we all went this time. You don't know what you'll find there and senshi should stick together," Minako declared.  
  
Rei struggled up to a sitting position. "Hai, Mina-chan is right," she said, standing.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Setsuna, but Pluto is not a place that people normally visit. I don't know of any shuttles that go there," Quatre said helpfully.  
  
"We could use our Gundams!" offered Duo.  
  
"Wherever my wife goes, I shall go as well!" declared Wu Fei.  
  
"Who's your wife?" asked Minako.  
  
"Rei-chan!" he answered proudly. All of the senshi face-faulted except for Rei who was blushing.  
  
"But... but Rei, I thought you liked Chad," said Makoto.  
  
"Well, hai. But things have gotten...," she paused for a moment, looking at Wu Fei, "a bit complicated, Mako-chan."  
  
Ami turned to Wu Fei. "Tell me, when did you and Rei get married? When did all of this come to pass?" she asked him in a curious tone of voice.  
  
Wu Fei sat up straight as he began. "In my homeland, there is an ancient legend about seven dragonballs of great power. When someone gathers all seven of them together, the eternal dragon appears and will grant any one wish to the holder of the dragonballs. When I was a whelp my grandfather told me the legend of the dragonballs, but even he thought the tale was apocryphal. However, while exploring the deserted caverns underneath my family's estate, I found the first dragonball. Now that I knew they were real, I began searching for the rest of them with great zeal. But my search was interrupted when Oz destroyed my family and our lands. Consumed by vengeance I started my search anew, but now I had a deeper purpose for my quest. I vowed to restore my family to their former glory!"  
  
Makoto looked confused. "But what does that have to do with you marrying Rei-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday I found the seventh dragonball while on a solo mission. I waited until nightfall, and then I carried the seven dragonballs to the foot of an ancient Shinto shrine. There I arranged them in a circle and summoned the eternal dragon."  
  
Ami's eyes widened in surprised comprehension, then she addressed him in tones of ice. "What was your wish, Wu Fei-san?"  
  
Wu Fei squared his shoulders and smiled proudly. "I wished... for a wife!"  
  
End chapter 7  
  
As a side note, LoveAntelope and I would like to apologize for the lateness of the chapter. GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, hope you liked it so far, things are really going to start picking up in the next chapters, and if you do like the story so far please review! 


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

Story by SinisterMarmalade and LoveAntelope.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. On with the show.  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI  
  
Chapter 8: No Rest For The Wicked  
  
"NANI!!!" exclaimed the senshi as they all face-faulted. Then Minako jumped to her feet and slapped him hard.   
  
"How could you force Rei-chan into an arranged marriage!?!" Minako-chan demanded. Makoto grabbed Wu Fei by the collar and raised him over her head, preparing to body slam his ass.   
  
"Leave Wu Fei alone!" shouted Rei as she slid off the cot and stood.  
  
"But Rei!" Ami protested.  
  
"Wu Fei had his reasons for doing what he did. Besides which, there has been no formal wedding. Therefore I consider Wu Fei and and I to be engaged, but not married. Makoto, put my fiancee DOWN!!!" ordered Rei, arms crossed. Makoto simply dropped him with a shrug. To her consternation, however, Wu Fei landed on his feet. The two of them assumed fighting positions but Quatre stood between them.  
  
"Pardon me," the blonde pilot began, "But I would venture to say that we have all had a very long day and it might be better to talk things over in the morning after a full night's sleep. Ladies, if you would allow me to show you to your rooms?" Grudgingly, the senshi followed Quatre to a set of bedrooms, and the Winner mansion settled down for some well deserved rest.  
  
That night, Rei drempt.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A red crystal appeared on a void of black. Suddenly it shattered into a million fragments as hideous laughter rang out. A shadowy figure pinned a pale green stone onto the left breast of a young girl's white ambassadorial uniform. In the dream, Rei knew that the girl's name was Relena Peacecraft. Then the girl stood on a hill next to a tall man in an officer's uniform with short wavy blonde hair. They were laughing the same hideous laughter that had rang out before, and a large kingdom burned with fire and ran with blood.  
  
Rei awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Setsuna rolled over groggily and opened her eyes. Suddenly she was wide awake and sitting bolt upright. Pinned to the ceiling was a photograph of Duo Maxwell in the nude, smiling and flashing a peace sign. Calmly she got out of bed, put on her clothes, and walked over to the room where the boys were sleeping. Opening the door she strode purposefully to Duo's prone form. Gently, she shook him awake.   
  
Suddenly he jumped up, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. Afterwards he bolted from the room, laughing. Setsuna fell to her knees in shock, blushing.  
  
"Kami, in two thousand years, my first kiss," she thought to herself as she brought a hand up to her lips.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Usagi and Mamoru were enjoying a pleasant lunch at an outdoor cafe. Out of nowhere, a strange youma appeared that seemed to be made of spaghetti.  
  
"At last, Sailor Moon!" The monster began. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nasty Noodle, and I will des..."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic," Usagi said around a mouthful of food, not even bothering to get up. The youma was instantly dusted.   
  
"How is the Caesar salad, Michiru-san?" Mamoru asked conversationally.  
  
"Quite good. And your sandwich, Mamoru-san?" she asked in return. Before he could reply, Hotaru spoke up with a look of apprehension on her face.  
  
"Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma, have you noticed that all the youma we have been facing lately have been very weak?" she asked them in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, they're not even a challenge anymore," replied Haruka confidently.  
  
"The new youma are even vulnerable to bullets," observed Usagi.  
  
"Haruka-poppa, where are all the really powerful youma?" Hotaru asked pointedly. Michiru dropped her fork with a clatter. Mamoru stood up somberly.  
  
"We have to go to them," he declared.  
  
"I knew it was too good to last," muttered Usagi. Mamoru put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Jadeite chuckled to himself as he examined "his" new features. This new form was female with cruel violet eyes and brown hair in Leia-braids.  
  
"It will be easy to insert myself as a high-ranking Oz officer. Within a day they will all believe that I've been among them for years," he said to himself, adjusting his uniform. "This disguise will need a name. How about... Lady Une!" he declared, snapping his fingers. "That will fool Treize well enough, but now I need another disguise to get close to that damned Relena girl," the dark general contemplated. Then his face darkened into a smug grin.  
  
"I shall also become... Saint Une!" he shouted with an evil cackle.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Wu Fei sat by a nearby stream as the sun began to meet the sky midway. The young chinese pilot had been trying to focus his thoughts since sunrise.  
  
'It has been a long time since I was last unable to meditate,' he thought to himself. Try as he might, clarity would not come. Going back to the basics of meditation he attempted to solidify the questions that troubled his soul.  
  
"Why did I summon Rei-chan here?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"I wished for a wife. I expected that an onna would be created especially for me. Instead I pulled a real human being out of her situation and expected her to be a perfect wife for me," he answered himself. Not one to stop there, he continued his internal dialogue.   
  
"Who is this Chad person, and why do I wish to send him to the hell of the upside-down spinners?"  
  
"Because this Chad is a man whom Rei-chan likes of her own volition, and I am not."  
  
"What does Rei-chan feel about me?"  
  
"She has a great sense of honor. She is more than likely fulfilling a role that she feels duty bound to fill."  
  
"Ah, excellent. At the current count, I am selfish, jealous, and an asshole."  
  
"What do I feel for Rei-chan?" He paused for a moment as clarity of a sort struck him.  
  
"I care for her a great deal," he realized with awe.  
  
"What am I going to do about?"  
  
End Chapter 8 


	9. Confrontations

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

As always, I intend neither disrespect nor profit from Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or other concerned parties. On with the show.

And yes, I have had vintage muscle cars on the brain lately.

THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI

Chapter Nine: Confrontations

Duo sprinted for the garage. It had been a good morning. He pranked, and then kissed a girl who he considered the hottest of Rei's friends, that Setsuna chick. "Heh, must be attracted to danger," he thought to himself. He quickly flung the cover off his now completed project car, finished last week and now finally ready to make donuts in Zech's front lawn. He had to stand back a moment in awe of what he had restored.

The car was a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach One, in a deep red with black hood, black spoiler and rear window slats. It had Magnum 500 wheels, a Tremec five speed shifter, updated brakes and suspension, and a well tuned 428 Cobra Jet V8 engine with the Drag Pack option. A vehicle so aggressive looking you'd believe it would hunt other cars down and _eat_ them.

"The perfect ride...FOR THE GOD OF DEATH! MWA HA HA HA!" Duo proclaimed, climbing inside. He fired up the engine, revelling in the unbridled power, popped it in gear, and smoked the tires as he peeled out of Quatre's garage. It was time the other pilots were up anyway.

As he sped down the back roads, drifting through impossible turns, a feminine form sat next to him and cleared her throat. Duo did a double take and nearly wiped out on his next turn. Instead he three-sixtied to a stop. "Hey cute one, how'd you get here?" he asked with a smile to cover his surprise. Setsuna glared back at him.

"God of Death?" she asked icily.

"Yeah... when I was really young I made a deal with the God of Death. It was just after... some stuff happened, alright? Look, you just keep thinking I'm nuts, but that event is a part of me and I don't feel like retreading painful ground right now. Come on, I'm going to piss off Zechs, and you're already here, so just buckle in and watch, okay?" Duo plastered a grin back on his face and gunned the engine once more.

Setsuna stared at him as memories started to surface. An early experiment with the time gate to feel out her powers... trying to get her bearings in a strange dimension... and witnessing a heart breaking scene...

"Duo, Father Maxwell had such confidence you would return...cough, cough... remember that we love you..."

"Sister Helen, NOOOOOOO!" The young boy's shout was the echo of a shattered heart. He couldn't have been more than eight years old. Setsuna hurried onto the scene to see what she could do.

"Who are you!?" the boy shouted, pain and fury in his eyes. She had made a mistake, revealing herself, but now she could only plunge ahead.

"I am the God of Death, young one." The boy recoiled, then narrowed his eyes.

"Get out," he whispered with venom. She shook her head.

"I cannot. I have a duty to perform here. But know that I am not the cause of your friends' demise, I simply seek to bring peace to the suffering."

"THEN BRING ME PEACE!" He shouted. Setsuna was shocked to hear a young child ask for death.

"W..what...? No!" Setsuna responded.

"Then you bring no peace here," the boy stated angrily. The senshi of Pluto slapped him, then embraced him tightly.

"What do you want, young one? What is your name?"

"I'm Duo...Maxwell. Yes! I'm Duo Maxwell, who may run and hide but never tells a lie! And what I want is no more war orphans like me!" Duo proclaimed. Setsuna smiled down at him.

"I will bless you with a bit of luck, that your wish may come true. But make sure, in your goal, that you don't become a god of death yourself..." Setsuna stated, then teleported away.

She looked at him now, a young man, confident and bold. But still carrying so much pain, so much anger... Duo laughed as he let out the throttle and sped them down the road. "Duo, if you don't mind, I'm a little peckish. Perhaps you could stop the car somewhere we could eat," she asked him.

Duo smiled back. "A sexy girl wants to have breakfast with me! Sure, I'll cover it. I guess I can give Zechs coniptions later," he said.

Elsewhere, Zechs Marquise was upset for reasons unrelated to Duo, or in fact any of the pilots. He raced through the base towards the hanger, shooting guards that he was giving orders to as recently as the day before. They laughed evilly as they fired upon him, and it took too many shots to kill them. He didn't like not being in control of a situation, and he certainly didn't like this.

Suddenly, Lady Une stepped out in front of him. "What's wrong, Zechs Marquise? Don't you like my little version of paradise?" She followed this with echoing laughter. Zechs could swear his life was turning into a pulp horror graphic novel. At least he hoped he lasted longer than a single comic book.

"Damn you to HELL, demon! I will not let you control me _or _my sister!" he shouted in defiance, preparing a shoulder charge. She continued her laughter as he sped towards her, with lines of black snaking energy starting to come from her hands. He dodged to the side, vaulted past her, and slammed his fist into a possessed soldier's nose. The soldier dropped, and Zechs didn't even slow his pace. Lady Une turned in surprise.

"Stop him! KILL HIM!" She snarled angrily. Zechs smiled to himself as he entered the mobile suit hanger at a full sprint. Failing anything else, he pissed her off. Up ahead he could see Tallgeese. In record time, he entered his access code, jumped into the cockpit, and strapped himself in. He tapped his fingers impatiently through the retinal scan, then flew straight up. He could count on Lady Une to have changed his access codes for the roof, so he simply blasted a hole and flew out. Lady Une quaked with rage.

"Hmf. Very well, we can catch him later," she decided. Smiling to herself as she descended the steps to the holding cells, her whole body shifted to reveal the form of Jadeite. He paused in front of the third cell on the right, and motioned a guard to open the door. Inside, Lucrezia Noin was strapped to a bare metal table, covered in cuts, bruises and scraps of her uniform. She spat in his eye as he cupped her face.

"We can catch him, with the proper help..."


	10. Realizations and Distractions

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

As always, I intend no infringement, disrespect nor profit from the source material or it's creators. On with the show.

THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI

Chapter Ten: Realizations and Distractions

Setsuna daintilly placed another portion of omelette into her mouth and slowly chewed and swallowed. Across from her, Duo spooned a half mouthful of blueberry pancake into his maw. A little syrup ran down his chin which he dabbed up with a napkin. While Duo's manners weren't perfect, he was making an attempt in the presence of such a beauty as sat opposite him. His breakfast companion took a sip of tea, Duo tipped back a small swig of cold milk. His mouth thus emptied for the moment, the pilot cleared his throat and spoke.

"Over the last couple days there's been a lot to take in. First Rei falls out of the sky, which turns out to be Wuffie's fault because he stole the balls of seven dragons or something like that, and then we get attacked by a giant dog-lizard... thing. It turns out that this wish he made would make Rei his wife, but I guess they've agreed not to see it that way. 'Engaged,' fine, I can buy that. Afterwards," Duo gestured at Setsuna with his fork, "you and the other girls show up, not incindentally starting a ruckus. Hey, I'm not one to complain when beautiful girls show up at the doorstep, but with all that's happened since your arrival (and I'm including Rei in this) it can't be wholly taken as a good omen." Duo took another mouthful of food, chewed and swallowed. "What I'm trying to say is, what does all of this mean? Where do we fit, and what can of worms did Wuffles open?"

Setsuna took another sip of tea, pondering her response. "Alright Duo, you bring up a valid point. From what I've seen of this world so far, I can determine that supernatural activity is not widely believed in, or at least acknowledged. There must be something spiritual, however, otherwise the... artifacts that Wufei stumbled upon would not exist. I'm afraid a longer explanation will have to wait, however, until we can meet up with the others. After all, don't all of you deserve an answer?"

"Fine, well and good. But I was hoping for an early scoop. We still don't know anything about what's going on, and it's frustrating as hell having an enemy I can't fight. Worse, I have to run and hide behind others who are more effective. I don't mean any offense, Setsuna-san, but I feel like we should be _protecting_ _you!_" Duo sighed. "I'm not trying to be the big alpha male about this, but that's what's going on with my emotions." Duo finished his pancakes and started in on his plate of bacon. "And then there's you."

"Are y'all set here?" asked a young waitress. She wore a southern style of dress with tennis shoes, short brown hair not highly styled but cute in the way it brushed across her face.

"I am. I expect we'll be wanting the check soon," The senshi of Pluto smiled.

"Bullshit, we're not done talking yet. Please get my friend here a large piece of rhubarb pie a la mode, using french vanilla. I'd like a slice of that peanut butter cup pie I noticed in the display walking in. Oh, and here's a five spot for the trouble." Setsuna and the waitress both looked at him in surprise. Setsuna nodded her consent to this change, so the waitress accepted the tip and went off to the kitchen for the additional order.

"I beg your pardon?" Setsuna allowed the waitress to clear the area in front of her. She immediately took a sip of tea to hide her amusement.

"I ordered more food, cause we're not done talking. If you don't like pie I can have her bring cake. It's just impolite to order dessert if you weren't going to have anything," Duo responded.

"_That's _impolite? In any case, when I said 'I beg your pardon,' I was referring to your comment 'and then there's you.'"

Duo finished the bacon and set the plate aside, atop the other. "Right, you. There's a connection between us. God, that sounds lame," Duo stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay, look, I'm not trying to pick you up. What I mean though, is that I feel like I've met you before, almost like you're some kind of guardian angel. Look, I'm going to ask you something and I know this is going to sound like I'm insane." The two of them paused in their conversation while the new order was placed in front of them and the old plates were cleared away. Duo looked deep into Setsuna's eyes.

"Are you the God of Death?"

Elsewhere at this time, Wufei watched Rei practising her kata in the garden. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet, herself fully immersed in the excercise. Every movement was a perfect display of grace and power, beauty and control. She stopped for a moment and looked in his direction. "Wufei-san," Rei exclaimed with a blush, then "what can I do for you?" Wufei took a deep breath to center himself.

"You're technique is excellent. Kyokoshinkai, hai? If I am not intruding, I would like to spar with you," he said, bowing formally. Rei smiled at him.

"I would enjoy that very much. I am glad to see you are not simply a peeping pervert." Wufei started to stammer in surprise, and Rei used the opportunity to thrust the heel of her foot at his face. Leaning back quickly, he dropped and attempted a foot sweep. She jumped back in response. They were both pleased in this initial volley, as the two of them were not only good but near enough in skill to make the match interesting. Wufei waved a 'come on' motion at Rei who promptly charged at him with a kiai. Two consecutive spin kicks went just over his head. He rose and aimed a punch for her nose, instead nailing the side of her face. Rei responded with a side kick to his abdomen. Wufei staggered back and blocked the follow up backhand. He attempted to duck and move under her defenses with a low elbow, but she side stepped and flipped him. He landed on the ground with the wind knocked out of him as Rei knelt on top, her hand poised over him in a fist. They were both breathing heavily as they stared into eachother's eyes. The world paused for a full two minutes, then both combatants stood quickly, blushes creeping across their faces. Suddenly Wufei turned to Rei and spoke.

"Rei-san, I release you from our engagement." It took a moment for his words to sink in.

"Nani? But Wufei, why?" Rei wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this young man, but she didn't like the thought of him walking away from her. Rei's stomach tightened, as if an emotional weight were awaiting the chance to crush her. Wufei took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because I care about you very deeply, Re-Rei-_chan._" Wufei stumbled the affectionate term off his tongue, as if the air itself was unsure of carrying the words. "I care for you deeply, more than I have let myself feel in some time. But," he turned his face away, "I cannot let this be about obligation."

Rei observed the handsome Chinese boy, normally so proud and full of purpose as he stared at the ground and awaited her answer. He had just given her the perfect answer, and her belly released it's clench. She walked up to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"S-so does this mean you would stay with me out of something more than obligation?" Wufei asked nervously. Rei turned an exasperated face to him.

"Hai!" she responded, a little sarcastically. Then she smiled at him. "Of course, this means you get to take me out on a date."

Wufei smiled back. "Where would you like to go, Rei-chan? No wait, you don't know the area. All right, how about we start at Warren Ellis park, nearby here. It is quite scenic and beautiful, with cafes nearby for lunch. And a movie theatre not far. We could make a day of it. Uh, what do you think Rei-chan?"

Rei squeezed his hand and walked back toward the house. "Hai, just let me shower and change, then we'll be on our way."


	11. Win For Losing

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

I would like to thank all of you who have been patiently awaiting an update to this story, whether for five years or more recently. Don't know how the ending will come about just yet, or if I am even close to half done. In any case, I want to get my butt in gear on this, as it is my first story I ever posted on and it should end sometime. Actually I have mixed feelings on that thought, so we'll just see where I go from here.

As always, I intend neither profit, disrespect nor infringement upon the source materials. On with the show.

THE TROUBLE WITH SENSHI

Chapter Eleven: Win For Losing

Wu Fei smiled to himself, no morning he could remember was more beautiful. He helped Rei onto the seat and then climbed on in front of her. A thrill went through his frame as Rei's arms encircled him. For once in his life, he was going to spend a day entirely in pleasure, and with the most passionate woman he had ever met, no less. They had proceeded all the way down to the driveway before Wu Fei was cursing every god he could think of, as Tallgeese had just alighted on their lawn. The cockpit opened and Zechs Marquise emerged, his face calm as always but his eyes were shot through with worry. He jumped down from the cockpit and approached the young couple. Wu Fei narrowed his eyes, but Rei walked forward and met him halfway.

"My name is Hino, Rei," she stated with a bow. "What is your name, and what can we do for you?" He glanced at her a moment.

"I am Zechs Marquise. Pardon me young lady, but I have pressing business with Wu Fei-san." He walked past her and stood in front of the Chinese pilot. Wu Fei said nothing, staring back. "If you do not mind, I would like to speak in private. This concerns... unusual circumstances," Zechs suggested.

"If this concerns supernatural circumstances, then you have just offended someone better suited to helping you than I," Wu Fei pointed out. Zechs turned back to Rei, who flipped her hair at him. He looked again at Wu Fei. "Judging from your reaction, I can guess that it is safe to say more. Rei is from another reality where she has fought demon-like entities before. And won." Zechs Marquise swallowed his pride and approached Rei again.

"I wish to apologize to you for my dismissive behavior before. I did not know of your capabilities, and had assumed I would get farther in dealing with this threat by talking to a fellow soldier." Rei looked at him coldly. "I do not ask your assistance for myself, but for the hundreds, possibly thousands of soldiers who currently have their will subsumed by this menace. They need one such as you."

Her face remained unreadable. "You are very manipulative, Zechs Marquise-san." He had the good sense to look abashed. "But I will help you. You are fortunate to have come here, as I'm sure my friends will also lend you their aid. Come inside and tell us more about your problem." As they walked toward the mansion, Wu Fei pulled his motorcycle back to the garage. He told himself he should understand, but he still wished death to Zechs Marquise in slow, tortuous ways. He reminded himself that missions take precedence over fun, and then berated himself for not thinking that way in the first place.

Rei led Zechs into the main dining room and pushed an intercom button on a nearby wall. "Everyone, I am calling a meeting with both the pilots and senshi," she said, her voice coming back in stereo from far off sections. Separately the aforementioned people made their way to the Shinto priestess and her guest. At the same time she heard a powerful car skidding toward the garage area, a sound duplicating the noise that had woken most of them up earlier.

Wu Fei had just put his motorcycle away when he saw a red 1969 Mach One Mustang drifting sideways toward him at high speed. Through the windows he could see Duo smiling, then a shocked expression as he realized Wu Fei was in his path. The chinese pilot counted his breaths until the last split second, then jumped over the car and landed on the other side, tucking his shoulders in and rolling to his feet. The car stopped, perfectly situated in Duo's parking space, and the boys' eyes met. Wu Fei's face was contorted in fury, and Duo, for his part, looked mortified.

"H-hey, Fei-chan, you okay?" asked Duo as he emerged from the car. Wu Fei glared in response and stalked off toward the house. "Crap," Duo muttered.

Wu Fei slammed the door as he came inside and went up to his room. A moment later Setsuna entered with a sheepish looking Duo. The two of them sat down at the dinner table with the others. Rei stood and glared at the braided pilot.

"What just happened Duo!" she demanded.

"Eh, I just nearly killed Fei-chan with my car."

"WHAT!"

"Well," Duo kept his eyes low, "I was out with Setsuna-chan today, and when I came back I wanted to impress her. So on the drive way I was still going pretty fast so I could slide sideways into a wicked drift and park the car that way. In any case, Wu Fei was parking his motorcycle and was in the way, so if he hadn't timed his jump like he did, I think he'd be dead."

SMACK! The sound of Rei's hand coming across Duo's face echoed through the house, and left a throbbing hand print on his cheek. Instantly she sprinted up the stairs and to Wu Fei's bedroom door. She tried the knob but the door was locked.

"FUCK OFF, MAXWELL!" Wu Fei bellowed from behind the door.

"It's me, Wu Fei-chan," Rei answered. A moment later, the door opened. The Shinto priestess flung her arms around him, and after a second he hugged her back.

"Well," he spoke into her hair, "I suppose it's time to attend that meeting you called."


End file.
